She's Yours
by dragonryder622
Summary: It's been six years since Sarah last saw John...six years can change everything.
1. Prologue

**So, here's that story I told ya'll about. if you haven't read ****For the First Time**** it's not that big of a deal, but you would understand a lot more….so read it, it's the prequel for this…I hope you like it :]**

**Prologue:**

Sarah Hart stood in the door way of her bathroom, a sheet of paper in one hand, a pharmacy bag in the other. It had been nearly two months since she had seen John Smith, her "boyfriend".

Lately, she had been feeling odd; she had been having stomachaches for the past few days, she was sore all over, and her period was late. She couldn't be certain, so she drove to the local drugstore as soon as she could and bought the one thing she never thought she would need; a pregnancy test.

She set the envelope on the bathroom sink and used the test. As she was waiting for the results she opened the letter. It read,

_Letter # 65_

_Dear Sarah,_

_I know that it's been awhile, but I'm hoping to change that. We finished off a raiding party of Mogs last night, so it should be safe for this letter to get to you, and even safer for the extra special token I think you should have. I can't wait to see you again, and often catch myself thinking about you. I hope to see you soon!_

_Love Always,_

_J.S._

She smiled at his letter, and then slid out the square of tissue paper that had a hard lump in the center. Unwrapping it she saw that it was his necklace; the one he had traveled with from Lorien. It meant everything to her, and she pulled it over head immediately.

She folded the letter back up and put it back in the envelope, before going over to the window sill where she had rested the pregnancy test. As she picked it up she gasped and her heart stopped. It was the one thing in the world she _wasn't_ prepared to see; not vicious aliens, not the love of her life, and not even the others he traveled with….but the little red plus sign that was about to change her life forever. 

**yeah…so that's basically all I need to write for a prologue….I hope you all like it :] review, or I won't know. **

**flames are welcomed, but not exactly appreciated, cause I really don't care if you don't like my story. if that's the case why'd you click on it?**

**~Dragonryder94**


	2. Chapter 1

**so, thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter(prologue) it made me really happy to see people actually care about my story :] without further aido here is chapter 1!**

**Six years later:**

"Danielle Jamie Smith! You get in this house right this minute!" Sarah Hart yelled. A little girl, six years about, ran towards the front door of their house. She had pale blond hair, a delicate bone structure and deep green eyes. Around her neck was a slim silver chain that held a silver and blue symbol. Sarah sighed and bent down to pick her daughter up, brushing her hair back and saying softly,

"Don't do that again Dani. I couldn't find you at the bus stop. If you wanna get a ride home from Kelly's mom let me know, and I'll call her, okay? I was really worried about you sweetie." The little girl nodded and leaned in to give her mother a kiss on the cheek. Sarah smiled and looked at the clock on the wall before saying,

"Dani, go put on some play clothes. Uncle Mark will be here in little bit. You don't wanna make him wait, do you?" Danielle shook her head and Sarah placed her on the ground, watching her run up the stairs to her room.

She sighed and went into her study, where a fax was coming through the printer. Picking it up and reading it she smiled widely.

_"Dear Ms. Sarah Hart,_

_We are pleased to inform you that our editors have decided to use your collection of pictures from Yellowstone for the spread this month. Please send hard copies in a manila envelope to this address:_

_78 Carlton Ave_

_New York, New York 56874_

_Again. we thank you for your wonderful contribution to our magazine. We hope to see some more work from you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Victoria Lynn Reid_

_P.R. for __National Geographic__"_

Sarah smiled and as soon as she heard the front door open ran into the living room and saw Mark there, setting his things on the couch. She tried not to squeal in excitement as she held the letter out for him. His smile grew wider as he read it until he looked up and said,

"That's great Sarah! I can't believe they're gonna use your pictures! This is amazing. Congratulations." She couldn't even speak, just nodding her head along with his words. At that, Danielle ran down the stairs in a pink shirt, a blue skirt and sneakers. She smiled and said,

"Uncle Mark! Hi!" She jumped into his arms and he caught her saying,

"Well hi there Dani. What do you wanna do today?" She rubbed her head for a moment, thinking until she said,

"I wanna play on the swings! You can push me!" Mark laughed and slung her around his shoulders so that she was sitting on them and said,

"Alright, but only if you push me too." She hit him on the head with her little fist and said,

"No! You push me, that's all! You're too big for me to push." She giggled and they went out through the back. Sarah smiled at their antics and went to the kitchen, watching them play through the window. As she washed a dish she heard two engines dying down in front of the house.

Wiping the plate with the towel she was using she walked to the front door, opening it and looking out. What she saw froze her and the plate she had been drying fell from her hands and shattered at the ground by her feet.

It was him. He had been everything to her; still _was_ everything to her. Her lover, best friend, the father of her child.

From almost ten yards away, not looking any different at all, John Smith grinned and waved at her.

**:] do you like how quick I got this up? I've been thinking, and if I do shorter chappies, then I can upload faster….this one was the first, so it was the shortest. I'll try to make sure they are longer them this…promise :] **

**read it, love it, review it**

**~Dragonryder94**


End file.
